


Enemy of My Enemy

by SideQuestPublications



Series: Flash Sideways [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Flash Sideways, Gen, eidetic memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideQuestPublications/pseuds/SideQuestPublications
Summary: The Reverse Flash, masquerading as Harrison Wells, is annoyed at Leonard Snart's constant interference with his plans for Barry... and then he learns that Len has an eidetic memory and remembers certain things he shouldn't even know about.Picks up right where Flash Sideways left off, immediately after the events of Flash S1E16 Rogue Time, and extends into the events of S1E22 Rogue Air.





	1. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we pick up right where Flash Sideways left off, and the things Cisco had seen-and been told-about Len's sickness keep bugging him. Kidnapper or not, he hates how upset Lisa was about it.  
> But how can he investigate without helping the enemy...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber (mentioned) copyright me.  
> All others copyright DC, CW, etc.  
> Cisco's pop culture reference copyright Squaresoft.

"Here's to Dante's safe recovery," Barry said. He held up his milkshake and tapped the plastic cup against Cisco's. "And another victory for the good guys. May the next one be even better."  
  
"Victory," Cisco repeated. "Is _that_ what you're calling it?" He sighed. "I know you guys keep saying you don't blame me—"  
  
"We _don't_ blame you," Harrison insisted. "I thought we all made that perfectly clear."  
  
"Even Snart admitted he had you in a tight spot," Barry said, "an impossible choice between two people you care about. Him knowing who I am isn't nearly as bad as letting him hurt your brother. I would've made the same choice."  
  
"—and Snart hasn't done anything since your little... challenge tonight," Cisco continued. "But a part of me still wonders if I should've just tried to smother him with a pillow."  
  
" _Cisco_!" Caitlin protested. "You are better than that... better than _him_. Don't you dare suggest anything like that again."  
  
"Doesn't matter. _He_ made it perfectly clear it wouldn't work, that even if I kept him from struggling it'd take too long to do any real damage."  
  
"Hmm..." Harrison frowned. "To say nothing of the impossibility of having that opportunity, of _keeping_ him from struggling long enough." Caitlin glared at him. "Not that I'm condoning such a plan," he added hastily. "Oh, look at the time... shouldn't all of you be heading home?"  
  
Barry zipped around and gathered up the trash. "Yeah, you're probably right. See you tomorrow, Cisco." He waved and left.  
  
Caitlin hugged Cisco. "Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again," she said. "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
  
Cisco nodded. "It's funny," he said, when he and Harrison were the only ones left. He played around with the remains of his burger while Harrison continued eating. "But I actually did have the opportunity. 'This guy are sick.' _Real_ sick."  
  
"There is some debate over whether 'evil' can be considered a mental illness...." Harrison admitted.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing with you," Cisco replied, "but I don't mean that kind of sick. I mean, one minute he was fine, he's ordering me to build those guns, next he's telling Heat Wave to keep an eye on us so he can take a nap. Not even an hour later, Lisa ropes me into helping her bring him lunch and the guy looks like he's on his _deathbed_."  
  
Harrison frowned. "Barry faced him twice today. He never mentioned anything like that."  
  
Cisco shook his head. "Nah, Barry probably wouldn't have noticed. See, another hour after I saw him like that, Snart looked fine. Tired, but not sick. Weird, right? Anway, Lisa had left me alone with him for a few minutes, and I don't think he even knew I was there."  
  
"Sounds like a trap."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'd figured," Cisco said. "Can't figure out why, though. I was already building the guns." He hesitated. He didn't give a damn about Leonard... but seeing Lisa scared like that still bothered him. Would it be worth it to look into this? Or could the team see it as a betrayal? He thought about it and came to a decision. " _Which_ , by the way, as if the day hadn't been weird enough... According to Lisa, the main reason he wanted those guns wasn't to go after the Santinis."  
  
"No?"  
  
Harrison didn't sound the least bit interested. That was fine; if nothing else, Cisco could at least vent a little.  
  
"Nope. According to her, when he first got sick, he got so delirious he seemed to think he'd need them to keep Mardon from taking out the city with a tidal wave."  
  
Harrison froze with the last bite of burger halfway to his mouth. "Tidal wave?"  
  
"Yeah, like Mardon was ranting about when Barry captured him."  
  
"Sick Snart is altruistic Snart?" Harrison muttered before finishing the burger.  
  
Cisco scoffed. "Hardly. Apparently even a cold-blooded killer has people he cares about." Like Mick and Lisa, obviously. And maybe this "Amber" Lisa had mentioned, though the police had found nothing of interest in that direction.  
  
"So what was the weird part? If they'd discussed this attack and Snart didn't approve—"  
  
" _That's_ the weird part," Cisco replied. "Lisa swore up and down that Snart doesn't even know who Mardon is." He shrugged. "She _could_ have been lying, but she looked pretty weirded out when I told her that Mardon really can control the weather. She said the whole thing about going after him and needing the guns started when Snart got sick, and she and Mick went along with it to keep him from getting upset until he was feeling better."  
  
"Really," Harrison muttered. He frowned. "When did he get sick? Did she happen to say?"  
  
"Um... this morning," Cisco replied. "Lisa said he'd lost control of his motorcycle, got himself banged up... I don't know, I suppose he could've hit his head or something. Although those bruises..." He frowned. "She seemed to think he'd smacked himself on the steering column, but there's no way he could've gotten those bruises that way without breaking himself in half. Looked more like something had gone through him. We haven't seen any metahumans who can do that, have we?"  
  
"Hmm...." Harrison shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Though if he was affected by the explosion, he might be sensitive to other metahumans. Sensed Mardon's power, perhaps?" He shrugged. "If this started because of Mardon's attack, but nobody knew what was happening to him, it could certainly _look_ like he was delirious."  
  
"Nah, no way," Cisco said. "I suggested that, too, but Lisa said he's had this, uh..." What did she call it? "These fever dreams for a long time. That the first time it was that bad was maybe fifteen years ago."  
  
"And you believed her."  
  
"I wasn't exaggerating when I said how bad he looked," Cisco replied. "And Lisa was _scared_." He chose not to mention that she was just as scared of Leonard hurting her as she was of losing him.  
  
Harrison looked at Cisco for a long time before apparently coming to a decision of his own. "Can you hack into his medical records?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Cisco hesitated. He didn't want to sound _too_ eager. "Although... it's weird, but I'm not sure it's _that_ weird."  
  
"Maybe not," Harrison agreed. "The whole thing could be one big trap; maybe Lisa was just setting you up, waiting to see what you'd do with that information. Or maybe..." He smiled. "Maybe, she really was as scared as she seemed, scared enough to inadvertently give us something we could use."  
  
Cisco returned the smile. "Yeah, I think I can find something. Want me to call the others back? We could at least use Caitlin's expertise—"  
  
"No. No, let's keep this between us for now. See what turns up before we decide if it has any value to the team." Harrison gestured and followed Cisco to the computer. "While you're checking those records, see if there's any mention of him having an eidetic memory. Or maybe a photographic memory; some people still call it that, I think."  
  
Cisco turned around to peer at Harrison. "Speaking of weird, why do you want to know that?"  
  
"It's not weird, it's just... okay it's weird. But it's just a theory. Never mind."  
  
"Well, no, I mean..." Cisco shook his head. "Snart told me himself he's got an eidetic memory. When he told me the pillow wouldn't work; me and Dante were arguing about that in Spanish, _stupidly_ right in front of him, and he completely freaked us out when he told us how easy he found it to remember things like languages." He shivered. "Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't kill us on the spot for that. Lucky for us he thought it was _funny_."  
  
"Yeah, sounds _real_ funny. Anyway... fifteen years ago, you said? Start there."  
  
Cisco nodded. It only took a few minutes to find the beginnings of a paper trail. "Okay, let's see, he gets grabbed in the middle of a heist, cops said he was unconscious when they found him. He got violent when he woke up—"  
  
"That's hardly surprising."  
  
"Yeah, except apparently he was convinced his old man was attacking him. He got sent off for psych evaluation, and transferred to...." Cisco's eyes widened at the name. "I thought that place was an urban legend," he whispered. "But if even half the stories are true... No wonder Lisa was upset."  
  
Harrison's frown deepened as he glanced over the document. "All that because he'd gotten sick. Almost makes you wonder what sort of man he'd be today if he hadn't."  
  
Cisco nodded. "Who knows? But it doesn't explain _why_ he got sick. Says here even the doctors who treated him while he was locked up at Iron Heights have no idea." He shook his head. "There's got to be another record somewhere. Let me—"  
  
"It's a start," Harrison said. "Listen, why don't you go check up on your brother? Then get some rest. Let me see what else is here for now."  
  
Cisco nodded and stood up to leave.  
  
"And Cisco? Don't tell the others. Not yet. Like you said, this still doesn't tell us anything."  
  
"Okay."

—FLASH SIDEWAYS: ENEMY—

Cisco kept checking the records, day after day, waiting until Barry and Caitlin left so they wouldn't ask too many questions. He was no longer sure whether he was doing this to help Lisa or to help the Flash, but Harrison kept insisting that he keep quiet about it until he'd found something they could use.  
  
But even though he kept looking for two weeks, the records simply never led to _anything_ they could use. Not that he could recognize as such.  
  
The records never told him what kind of "treatment" he received in that place, so aside from various urban legends, there was no way to even guess how that treatment might have influenced him.  
  
And aside from getting a chuckle over finding out that Leonard had kept hallucinating that he worked for Star Labs—a chuckle he quickly stifled when Harrison pointed out that the arrest had occurred the same day Tess Morgan had died—there was simply nothing useful Cisco could find about his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the Reverse Flash decides to pay Len a little visit....
> 
> Linked fics:  
> Len's "hallucinations" as well as the "urban legend" he was transferred to will both be explored in the prequel fic What Could Have Been.
> 
> Edit:  
> Reference to Len being grabbed in the middle of a "bank heist" modified to just a heist. I'd changed my mind while working on the prequel.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The speedster in yellow decides to pay Len a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber (mentioned) copyright me.  
> All others copyright DC, CW, etc.

The sun was an hour from touching down when the three Rogues arrived at one of their preferred safe houses.  
  
Leonard stopped walking about halfway down the driveway. There was no obvious sign of danger, and he hadn't gotten an alert from the security systems, but he held up a hand to stop Mick and Lisa. "Something doesn't feel right," he muttered.  
  
Without a word, Mick stepped forward and examined the door with his expert eye. He eventually shook his head. "No wiring that I can see," he said. "No trigger, nothing. If someone's rigged it, they're better than I am."  
  
Leonard nodded and ran his own eye over it. No sign that the lock was picked, either. He reached for the doorknob and felt his hair trying to stand on end. Oddly enough, the sensation was completely separate from that danger sense.  
  
He frowned. What was that, static? But it wasn't _that_ dry out....  
  
He swapped out his winter gloves for a pair of rubber gloves, just in case. But when he touched the knob, the shock still hurt. He yanked his hand back and bit off a curse.  
  
He shook his hand a few times until he could feel something besides the bite of static, and tried again.  
  
The door was locked, just as it should have been. He grimaced; the house looked normal enough to the untrained eye, but all of the outer doors on this place required a key on _both_ sides. If someone had broken in, it would be damn hard to hide that fact.  
  
But a sour feeling twisted in his gut, and he activated his cold gun. He heard the other two guns switching on as he unlocked the door with his own key.  
  
He slowly swung the door open. Lisa peeked around him and gasped.  
  
The place was _destroyed_. Furniture slashed or broken, their various collections shattered... Leonard glanced in the kitchen and found that even the guts of the fridge had been ripped free and the food dumped onto the floor and left to spoil.  
  
Leonard could feel his anger beginning to boil up. It wouldn't have irritated him so much if this was one of his own places, but this was _Amber's_ safe haven!  
  
"Whoever did this is going to pay," Mick snarled. He took a step towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait," Leonard said. "Whoever did this might still be here."  
  
Mick nodded, and he waited for Leonard and Lisa to join him so they could investigate the next floor together.  
  
Leonard watched their backs, eyes darting to every shadow and flicker of movement, as Mick stalked up to the first landing. Then the next, and the next.  
  
Every room was torn apart. There wasn't a single item that hadn't visibly suffered from the assault.  
  
Except the attic. The computers looked intact at first glance, but they refused to turn on. Leonard zapped himself on the grounding strip before opening one up, but he couldn't find any damage that he recognized as such.  
  
He sighed. The files and his uplink should still be safe—he refused to trust any sensitive data to a single fallible machine—but they'd need Hartley to fix the computers... if they _could_ be fixed.  
  
"Looks like they've been fried," Leonard muttered.  
  
"Fried?" Mick echoed.  
  
Leonard nodded. He held his hand back out to the grounding strip and watched as sparks gathered again. "Static electricity," he said. "Only time I've seen it that bad was around the Flash. Maybe not even then."  
  
"I applaud your _superior_ powers of deduction," an odd voice sneered.  
  
The three Rogues whirled to face what only seconds ago had been an empty corner.  
  
Lisa was the first to fire... a non-lethal shot as Leonard had insisted, intended to trap the intruder rather than kill.  
  
But there was a quick blur of red and yellow, and the intruder rushed to the side before the molten substance reached him.  
  
Mick shot a plume of fire at the intruder's next location, waving the gun back and forth as the speedster seemed to multiply.  
  
"Mick, Lisa, _stop_!" Leonard ordered. "He's just making you waste your charge." He watched the multiples carefully... there was almost a pattern to how they flickered in and out of sight....  
  
_There_. He took one careful shot and the speedster was on the floor, his legs trapped in ice. The others vanished as if they'd never existed.  
  
Mick and Lisa moved together to examine their prize while Leonard used his cold gun to put out the fires Mick had started.  
  
"Mirages?" Lisa said. "Neat trick. But you're still no match for my brother."  
  
The speedster nodded. "I knew he had an eidetic memory, but I didn't expect him to memorize my movements that quickly. I won't make that mistake next time."  
  
" _Next_ time?" Mick scoffed. "What's the matter, Flash? Len's beat you so many times already. You really think a new costume and a cheap party trick makes any difference?"  
  
Leonard frowned. New costume? The colors did seem different, but it had been difficult to tell with how fast the speedster had been moving.  
  
He abandoned the cinders and rejoined his team to get a closer look.  
  
The man in yellow didn't say anything more. He just waited until they got closer... then he vibrated, melting the ice that imprisoned him, and knocked Mick and Lisa to the floor.  
  
Leonard felt that rush of vertigo, and found himself pinned to the remains of the dining room table, a pair of yellow-gloved hands wrapped around his throat, before any of the Rogues were aware that the speedster had even moved.  
  
" _Lenny_!"  
  
Leonard tried to pry those hands loose, but every time he managed to get a decent grip, the speedster merely vibrated free. He couldn't quite stop himself from whimpering at the sensation; those vibrations were _not_ gentle, and he was beginning to worry that the speedster might shred his throat before he crushed it.  
  
Or worse... the speedster _wasn't_ trying to crush his throat, he was cutting off part of the blood flow to his brain. And he was barely trying at that.  
  
Leonard's struggles were getting weaker as the darkness crept into his vision, but he was still conscious enough to recognize the strength in that grip, to realize that the speedster was _allowing_ him to remain conscious.  
  
And to calculate how quickly he would bleed out if those vibrations got any faster.  
  
A movement to the side caught his eye. Mick was sneaking into position, looking for a chance to shoot the speedster without hurting Leonard.  
  
The speedster adjusted his grip, finally allowing Leonard to breathe again, but the thief recognized the new grip too well to feel any relief.  
  
"Try it," the speedster dared. He turned his head to face the arsonist. "If you want to see how easily I can snap his neck, then go right ahead and pull that trigger."  
  
Mick scowled, and aimed his gun.  
  
"Wait, Mick, d— _yah_!" Leonard cried out as he felt his head wrenched to one side.  
  
He choked on a sob at the pain—the speedster hadn't pulled him hard enough to cause any serious damage, but _damn_ it hurt!—and at the fear, the realization that the speedster could have done so much worse if he'd wanted to.  
  
" _Well_?" the speedster snapped.  
  
Mick's scowl vanished, replaced with a sick look of fear that mirrored the one on Lisa's face, as it finally dawned on them that the speedster was _not_ bluffing. He pointed the gun away.  
  
The speedster snickered and looked back at his victim. "We need to talk," he said.  
  
The last thing Leonard heard was Lisa screaming his name again before....  
  
Before he felt the rush of air, that already-familiar sensation of being whisked away by the speedster, and then gravity took over. He slammed into a sloped surface, rolled off, and barely managed to catch hold of a bar below.  
  
He couldn't feel anything but empty air under his feet, and the speedster's chokehold had left him so weak he could barely hang on to the bar. He twisted around as much as much as his hurt neck allowed to search for a safer landing down below.  
  
And immediately regretted it.  
  
He swung his legs, kicking at the cable car, desperate to find anything to use as a foothold and _terrifyingly_ aware that with every move the rubber gloves slipped just a little bit more. He finally managed to catch one foot on the door and push it open, and he shimmied along the safety bar until he reached the opening and could pull himself inside.  
  
He collapsed in the far corner, gasping and shaking.  
  
He lay there for seven minutes before he dared crawl over to the door to close it. There should've been a lever somewhere meant for the job, but it was too dark to search for it. He ended up pushing his weight against the door to shut it... easier from inside the car, at least, but nearly as nerve-wracking as being outside had been.  
  
That hazard taken care of, he finally hauled himself, still shaking, to his feet.  
  
He nearly blacked out from the pain when he tried to turn his head, and he had to actually lean out over the railing to look around.  
  
He could just barely see something red and yellow, bright colors against the fading light, zipping around the rocks more than a thousand feet below. That damned speedster... probably annoyed that Leonard hadn't fallen.  
  
"This isn't funny, Flash!" Leonard called down as loudly as he could. "You think I was joking about the uplink? Get me _down_ from here! _Flash_!"  
  
No response. No indication that the speedster had heard.  
  
He was simply too far away. Leonard _might_ have been able to make himself heard at that distance under other circumstances, though he doubted it, and everything hurt too much for him to try any harder.  
  
He pushed himself away from the edge, groaned at the twinge in his neck, and patted himself down. No weapons, but he still had a phone with him. He flipped it open and dialed a number the Rogues reserved for emergencies.  
  
The phone only rang for half a second. "Lenny?" Lisa said. " _Lenny_? Are you okay? Where are you?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Leonard replied in a rough voice. "Where I am," he added, realizing belatedly that letting on how scared he was would only scare her worse.  
  
Damn, even _breathing_ hurt. The cold wasn't helping; if he hadn't been wearing his parka when the speedster had grabbed him he'd be frozen stiff, and his fingers were already numb inside the rubber gloves. "I'm in the mountains," he said when he felt like he could control his voice a little better. "That damned metafreak left me stranded in a cable car hanging in the middle of nowhere." Best not to tell her he'd been left dangling _outside_.  
  
"Cable car?" Lisa echoed. Her voice sounded a little less shaken now. "Where the hell did he take you?"  
  
"With _that_ sunset? Some other time zone." He glanced at the phone's clock. "Looks like I'm an hour ahead of you." Tempting, sometimes, to get a proper phone, despite how much easier it would be for the cops to track him. At least then maybe he could tell them _exactly_ where he was... or as close to exact as the GPS would be capable of finding him.  
  
"Ahead?" he heard Mick repeat in the background. "You trying to say this guy time traveled or something?"  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes. His friend could be so stupid at times.  
  
"He means he's to the east, dummy," Lisa replied. "One hour ahead, one time zone to the east. Lenny, is there _anything_ that can tell us where you are? There might not be that many places with cable cars around, not with working cell towers, anyway, but if you could at least narrow it down so I knew where to start the trace...."  
  
"Yeah," Leonard replied. "I think I see a sign in here...." He turned the phone around and pointed the dim screen at the sign.  
  
It didn't give a location that he could decipher; if the sign mentioned a name, he couldn't read it in the little light his phone gave off. Not that he could see without twisting his neck further than he wanted to. But he found what appeared to be a manufacturing logo.  
  
"The car's made by a 'Norwood Designs,'" he said.  
  
"Okay, hang on." Lisa's voice became distant as she set the phone down, and Leonard could hear the clicking of a keyboard. He smiled; she never went anywhere without that tiny computer. "I'm not finding any place that uses Norwood cable cars. Wait, it looks like you're at some ski resort that closed down years ago because of design flaws. The whole place was one big safety haz...oh, god, _Lenny_."  
  
Leonard stared at the door. He thought about how easily it had opened for him, and worse yet... he couldn't remember it latching when he'd pushed it closed. And the windows... nothing but the "safety" bar to keep the occupants from falling out if something went wrong.  
  
The car started swinging in the wind.  
  
"Get me out of here," he whispered.  
  
"They'll never get to you in time," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Leonard whirled around to face the intruder.  
  
The speedster grabbed Leonard's phone and tore it to pieces with a blur of his hands.  
  
Leonard stumbled backwards, trying to get as far from the speedster as possible... but there was nowhere to go. "F...Flash?" he said. But no... yellow suit, red lightning? Not to mention he was a full two inches shorter than Barry.  
  
_Believe me, I wish I knew who he was._  
  
"Not even close," the speedster replied, and he took off his mask. "I'm the _Reverse_ Flash."  
  
"Doctor _Wells_?"  
  
The man shook his head. "Wrong again. My name is Eobard Thawne. I am from the twenty-second century... and _you_ are starting to annoy me." He sighed. "Abducting Caitlin and putting Barry's training on hold just to feed your ego, forcing Cisco to betray him, and now this? _Blackmailing_ the Flash? I wish I could say I was surprised, but I _am_ disappointed."  
  
"So... what? You're here to b— _beg_ me not to hurt them?" Leonard asked. He had to fight the urge to start laughing; he knew once he started, it would be very hard to stop it from turning into hysterical tears. "You want to m—make sure they fulfill their des—destiny?" He shook his head, and winced as the motion pulled at his hurt neck. This was _crazy_....  
  
But was it really any crazier than metahumans?  
  
"Defiant to the very end," Harrison— _Eobard_ —said. Leonard shivered at the phrasing. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You wouldn't have accomplished anywhere near as much as you have if you gave in to threats so easily. But you're still wrong, Snart. I don't care about their 'destinies.' I don't care about their futures. I don't care about _them_... they're a means to an end, all of them. The Flash and I have been enemies so long, if his friends have to die a little sooner than expected to ensure that end, then so be it."  
  
_He's out for the Flash's blood. None of us knows why._  
  
But that didn't make any sense. "He's not... the kid _idolizes_ you."  
  
"I can see this is going to take a while," Eobard said. "Why don't you sit down?" He walked over to where Leonard was still frozen to the spot and shoved him down into a seat. " _Sit_." Then a blur of yellow and red made the cable car rock more violently, and he was gone.  
  
Leonard clung to the safety bar, only relaxing slightly once the rocking slowed down, but every gust of wind had him tightening his grip.  
  
Within seconds Eobard was back. The car began rocking again with his arrival, and Leonard yelped and clutched at the bar again until the motion ceased.  
  
Eobard smirked. "Oh.... sorry, you're not afraid of _heights_ , are you?"  
  
Afraid... of _heights_? No. Never. One of his and Lisa's favorite defenses while growing up had been climbing somewhere that their father or the various schoolyard bullies couldn't follow.  
  
But being trapped in a small space with a lunatic, and the only escape was a thousand-foot drop? He'd have to be stupid not to be worried.  
  
He forced himself to let go of the safety bar and pressed into the seat, desperate for every tiny bit of distance he could put between himself and the speedster.  
  
"Coffee?" Eobard asked, offering a steaming mug to Leonard.  
  
Leonard didn't even look at the mug.  
  
Eobard shrugged and took a sip before he relaxed into one of the seats on the opposite side of the car. "I won't go into the boring details of why I do the things I do," he said. "Suffice to say that from the Flash's perspective, he and I have been enemies since he was eleven... ever since I tried to kill him and got his mother instead."  
  
Leonard's eyes narrowed at that admission. "His _father_ is in prison for that!" he growled. He knew how it felt to be imprisoned for a crime he hadn't committed; his own father had pulled that very trick on him far too many times to keep him in line. Leonard, for all his own crimes, for all his hatred of the man, had refused time and time again to return the favor.  
  
But they, at least, really were criminals. For someone who was truly innocent to bear that burden, and all because this Eobard Thawne had tried to murder a _child_ at that....  
  
Leonard could feel the rage building up again, slowly burning away his fear of this speedster.  
  
"Interesting," Eobard murmured between sips.  
  
"I assume there's a _reason_ Barry's still alive," Leonard spat. "He clearly doesn't know who you are, what you've done to him... but he's certainly given you plenty of chances to kill him. If you really don't care about him...."  
  
"Cruel irony," Eobard replied. "It's as simple as that. See, shortly after I killed Nora Allen, I discovered I'd lost my connection to the Speed Force. Oh, obviously I'm still fast, but not as fast as I used to be. Not fast enough." He shrugged. "I wanted to kill Barry before he became the Flash, but now I _need_ the Flash to get me home to my time. And since I didn't plan to grow old in this godforsaken era, I need him to get his speed a _lot_ sooner than he did in the history I'm familiar with. So after I killed Nora, I murdered Tess Morgan and..." he gestured down at himself "Harrison Wells, and I took Wells' place to get things started." He snickered. "It's almost a pity, really; in the history I know, Tess had a habit of rescuing strays... I think you might've actually enjoyed working for her and Wells at Star Labs."  
  
Leonard shuddered at the memory triggered by that last remark. True, those hallucinations back then had been very enjoyable... the only good thing he'd had for nearly three years. The treatments, on the other hand, had been nothing short of a nightmare. "I take it you've seen my medical records," he muttered.  
  
"Yes," Eobard replied. "Cisco must _really_ like your sister for him to put so much energy into finding out what's been making you sick, especially right after she helped you kidnap him and his brother. But he's no medical expert—that'd be Caitlin's job—and he certainly doesn't know what I do. And if _I'd_ known back then that you had an eidetic memory, or that you _remembered_ working for Star Labs, I might have tried hiring you myself and finding out just how much I could pick your brain."  
  
Leonard had the strangest impression Eobard hadn't meant that metaphorically. He shuddered again.  
  
"But now?" Eobard continued with a sigh of regret. "Well, sometimes it's too late for even a time traveler to change things. And right now all I'm concerned about is making sure Barry gets fast enough without you getting in the way."  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
Leonard's eyes snapped upwards to the roof of the car where the sound had come from. They widened when he saw what, even in the darkness, was unmistakably a jagged hole exposing the connecting cable.  
  
"No...." he whispered. It wasn't hard to guess what Eobard was prepared to do... what the speedster was clearly capable of doing. He looked back down at Eobard again to see him holding the missing piece of the roof. "Please... please, _no_."  
  
The speedster grinned. "Oh, and for the record... I don't have to _beg_." He tossed the piece aside, zipped back up to the roof, and sliced through the cable with his bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be _much_ shorter as the Rogues realize just what the Reverse Flash is capable of.
> 
> "Norwood Designs" is a reference to Klaus Norwood, who according to the DC wikia is an architect "whose increasingly surreal and unstable designs caused his dismissal from" a group of developers in Keystone City headed by the Valentine brothers.
> 
> Linked fics:  
> Once again, Len's memories of Tess and working for Star Labs to be covered in the prequel fic What Could Have Been.
> 
> Challenge for my readers.  
> Before you read the next chapter of this fic, take a look at the AU fic Alternate Universe. Specifically Chapter 7.  
> Take a look at the scene in which Barry suggests using his superspeed to phase the unmelting ice shard out of Len's chest. Think very carefully about what Barry's offering... what he must look like... how Len reacts.  
> Now tell me, what do you think Len is thinking at that point? What do you suppose he makes of Barry's suggestion?  
> Keep that thought in mind.  
> Now read the third chapter of Enemy of My Enemy (when posted, obviously ;) ) and then revisit that scene in Alternate Universe.  
>  _Now_ what do you think Len is thinking?


	3. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard Thawne makes it clear to Len _exactly_ how much more ruthless he is than the thief, and how very determined to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge for my readers:  
> Before you read this chapter, take a quick look at my AU fic Alternate Universe. Specifically [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9251207/chapters/21050567).  
> Look at the scene where Barry is suggesting he use his speed to phase a shard of unmelting ice out of Len's chest. Consider what Barry just offered to do... how he must look... how Len reacts.  
> What do you think Len makes of that suggestion?  
> Keep that thought firmly in mind.  
> Now read this chapter here, then revisit that scene.  
>  _Now_ what do you think Len thinks of that suggestion?
> 
> All characters copyright DC, CW, etc.

Leonard shifted, slowly and painfully, to prop himself up on one elbow, and he stared at the wreckage of the cable car. He tried and failed to shake off the sight of its ten-second plunge... a plunge he would have joined had Eobard Thawne not snatched him back out again at the very last second. Being dragged down the mountainside—and if how battered he felt was any indication, "dragged" was the correct word—wasn't the alternative he would have preferred, but it at least meant he was alive.  
  
For now.  
  
"I don't unders—stand," he stammered, once he'd stopped shaking enough to manage coherent speech. "You w—want to kill m—me... but then you s— _save_ me?" He didn't even try to fight the tears as they began to fall.  
  
Although if he'd been thinking clearly, it would have been all too simple to understand. Eobard might be the type to make sure his victims knew _exactly_ why he was trying to kill them, but his behavior was more consistent with someone who used violence to make a point... a point that would've been lost if Leonard had died.  
  
"A quick death is too good for you," Eobard replied.  
  
Leonard pulled his eyes away from the wreckage to stare at the speedster. "That was supposed to be _quick_?"  
  
"Besides," Eobard continued, "you just got abducted by a speedster. How long do you think it will take your Rogues to start talking if I killed you now? Later, maybe, in the middle of some heist..." He shrugged. "Accidents happen to the best of us. Especially to those of us who don't know when to leave well enough alone. But you...."  
  
Leonard was flipped over onto his back before he even saw the speedster move. He couldn't move... something pressed down hard on his chest—  
  
No, not _on_ his chest. Eobard plunged both of his hands, those same hands that had blurred fast enough to cut through the cable, _inside his chest_. And Leonard didn't dare fight back, not without running the risk that those hands would shred something vital.  
  
Leonard whimpered as he felt his bones rattle with the vibrations.  
  
"I'm sure I can trust you to behave," Eobard said. "Because if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to Barry Allen before I'm ready for him, then I will tear your sister to pieces in front of you.... and then you will go back to that asylum to be treated for _whatever_ possessed you to murder her in such a horrible manner."  
  
The vibrations came faster.  
  
Leonard's whimpers turned into screams.  
  
He didn't stop screaming until he was hoarse.

—FLASH SIDEWAYS: ENEMY—

"Look, I'm not saying he can't be caught off guard," Mick said. "I'm not stupid enough to pretend that didn't just happen. But this is your _brother_ we're talking about." He risked a glance to the passenger seat, but Lisa still hadn't lost that worried expression. "The Flash can't beat him. You _know_ that. And even if this is some other speed freak, just some copycat looking to make a name for himself by taking on the Flash's nemesis..." He shook his head. "It just ain't gonna happen. Len's too smart to let someone like that get the best of him."  
  
"I know," Lisa said. She peered through the darkness, and tried to watch for the turnoff to the airfield. "I know that, my _head_ knows that. It's my heart that's always afraid of losing— _Mick_!"  
  
Mick glanced back towards the road to see what had prompted that scream, and immediately slammed on the brakes.  
  
The man in yellow kept one arm wrapped around Leonard's throat, the only thing keeping the Rogue on his feet. He waited until the last second before dropping Leonard in the truck's path and speeding away.  
  
The truck finally slid, squealing, to a stop. Mick stared into the darkness, his eyes darting to everything even half-revealed by the headlights, but he couldn't see Leonard anywhere. "I didn't.... did I?"  
  
Lisa tore off her seatbelt and jumped out of the truck. "Lenny... _Lenny!_ "  
  
Mick had to pry his fingers loose from the steering wheel before he could follow her. "Is he okay?" he asked. He ran over to where Lisa was crouched over her brother, right in one of the truck's blind spots. "Tell me I didn't...."  
  
"I don't... I don't think you hit him," Lisa replied. "I need a light."  
  
Mick nodded and ran back to the truck to retrieve a flashlight. He aimed its beam over Leonard, illuminating every fresh scrape and bruise, and easily picking out a disturbingly large bloodstain on his chest.  
  
Leonard appeared to be conscious. But he was shaking violently, sobbing, and the feeble noises escaping from his throat sounded very much like he was trying to scream.  
  
One of Lisa's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she stared at the wreck her brother had become. "Oh, god, Lenny, what did he _do_ to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked fics:  
> Ah, I dropped a bigger hint about what that place is when Eobard specifically referred to it as an asylum. Still to be explored in the prequel fic What Could Have Been.
> 
> So, as to that challenge:  
> Like I said, once you've read this chapter, revisit that "phase the ice shard" scene out in Alternate Universe. What do you think Len is thinking about it _now_?


	4. Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Rogues struggle to cope with Eobard Thawne's attack on Leonard Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters copyright DC, CW, etc.

Leonard did not possess the Flash's capacity for healing, but he healed quickly enough and soon returned to a semblance of his usual routine.  
  
He continued to plan his heists, but his injuries meant he had to do so remotely, and let Mick and Lisa handle all of the field work.  
  
He continued to keep tabs on the Flash... but now he made sure his Rogues stayed out of the speedster's way, even if that meant dropping his plans at the merest hint that the Flash's friends were around.  
  
As it turned out, that wasn't the best way to deal with Eobard's threat.  
  
After the third time in as many days he'd forced the Rogues to abandon a stakeout, Mick snatched up his gun and stalked off, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lisa snapped.  
  
"We can't keep doing this, Lisa," Mick growled back. "I'm putting an end to it. The Flash needs to die."  
  
" _No!_ "  
  
Mick and Lisa turned around to see Leonard staring at them with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"You're supposed to be in bed," Lisa scolded. "Having your ribs melted together by a speed freak is kind of new medical territory, and I know you don't want the doctor breaking them again. Especially not when he can't even sedate you for it. And we are not supposed to let anything _upset_ him!" she added with a glare for Mick.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Mick replied. "Why do you think I want to kill the Flash?"  
  
"Mick, you _can't_ ," Leonard pleaded in a broken voice.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Mick asked. He had to force himself not to snap at the other man. "It's _his_ fault you're such a mess. Why shouldn't I— _Len!_ " Too late, he realized what he was looking at. His gun clattered to the floor and he rushed forward, to guide the other man gently to the floor before Leonard could collapse on his own. "It's okay, Len," he murmured. "We're here for you. It's going to be okay."  
  
Lisa fetched the portable oxygen mask that Leonard hadn't needed in years, but had started clinging to as a lifeline ever since the speedster had attacked him. Together they provided the physical support Leonard needed until the panic attack ran its course and left him sobbing in Mick's arms.  
  
"It's not the Flash," Leonard whispered over and over, his voice muffled by the mask, as his tears continued to drip down. "It's not the Flash. It's not the Flash."  
  
Mick and Lisa shared a worried look.  
  
"I didn't think anyone but dad could scare him like this," Lisa muttered.  
  
"Me neither," Mick replied. "Okay, Len. If you don't want me hunting him down, then I won't. But the next time he comes after us... I'll be damned if I'm going to let him hurt you again."

—FLASH SIDEWAYS: ENEMY—

That had been the only time Mick had suggested killing the Flash, and neither he nor Lisa had ever tried to find out _why_ Leonard was so insistent. And Leonard never tried to tell them. To them, his panic had been reason enough to drop the subject.  
  
Leonard's physical condition improved quickly enough, though his neck still pained him when he turned his head too quickly, and breathing hurt for a long time. But it took several weeks more before he felt that it was safe enough to leave Mick or Lisa's company now and again.  
  
The worst part was, he couldn't even tell if he stuck close to keep an eye on them... or to make sure they could keep an eye on _him_.  
  
Not that it mattered either way. Eobard had snatched him from their midst once before; there was nothing to stop him from doing it again.  
  
This realization did not, unfortunately, make it any easier to stop himself from jumping at shadows every time he was alone.  
  
"Give me another one," he said to the bartender in _Saints and Sinners_. "Ice cold." He didn't normally have more than one drink in a day. _Hated_ the thought of becoming a drunk like his father and had never before dared to take that risk. But ever since Eobard had attacked him, he'd needed an easy way to settle his nerves, and today an extra glass or two, or even a second bottle, sounded like just the tool for the job.  
  
The bartender nodded and walked away to get his drink.  
  
Leonard's danger sense never went off, but he suppressed a shiver at the sensation of eyes on him. He glanced at the reflective surface of the glasses on the bar to get a hint of who was behind him.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said, turning around to face Barry. "If it isn't the Scarlet Speedster." He forced himself to smile at the kid; just because Eobard still had him rattled, there was no reason to let Barry see it. No reason to let the Flash have any more of an edge than the Reverse Flash had already given him.  
  
Besides, from the look on his face, Barry wasn't much more comfortable being here than Leonard was seeing him here.  
  
"We need to talk," Barry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this fic is done.  
> There was so much more I wanted to do (rationalizing that the Reverse Flash's threat "if anything happens to Barry Allen" might include if the metas hurt him because Len _didn't_ step in, showing that he sabotaged the mission so he could use the metas to protect Lisa, Len asking Caitlin if she'd be willing to give him a medical checkup and her being a little too sweet when she tells him that the Hippocratic Oath's requirement for compassion and good bedside manner is not legally binding--seriously, that's how it's written in the draft :D --etc), but it came down to a question of finding a good place to stop. And if I kept going from here, well... I just couldn't come up with another stopping place that I thought was nearly as good as this.  
>  Not to mention too many details involved in Len letting on that the Reverse Flash had attacked him (that medical evaluation certainly would've uncovered that) which would lead to the characters reacting in completely different ways than what actually happened on the show.  
> But the story isn't over. There's still the prequel fic What Could Have Been and another sequel focusing on what happens to Len during the Legends of Today/Yesterday crossover. And of course, any other random bits I might come up with as I go.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter length is going to be a bit more sporadic on this one. Normally I try to focus on chapter _content_ while keeping things somewhat consistent in terms of length, but this story is going to be so much shorter than some of my usual fics that length is going to be dictated solely by what's going on.  
>  The result... I may have a few extra-long chapters; I _will_ have a few extra-short ones.


End file.
